YD Season 3 with Robin
by VladdyDracula
Summary: <html><head></head>What would have happened if Robin didn't get affected by the mind wipe Vlad did at the end of season 2, because they say you cant hypnotize someone you love. Robin/Vlad slash.</html>
1. Prolouge

My first story I hope ya'll like it.

I do not own Young Dracula. If I did Robin would still be in it.

Not really sure what else to put so here ya go.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Robin give me the crown," Vlad called out to Robin.

Robin threw the crown in Vlad's direction. Vlad caught it and put the crown on his head.

A white glow came out of the crown an Vlad yelled in pain. He started to float. His body levitated higher and higher in the air.

Vlad looked around and said in a voice warped with power, "**Vampires begone**."

Every vampire except the Draculas left with speed only a vampire could posses.

Vlad looked back around the large room and said his voice still with that warped power tone, "**Mortals approach me**."

As if in sync they all walked over to the young vampire except Robin, he stayed hidden in the corner.

"**Why must we destroy each other**," Vlad continued, "**can we not live together in harmony? You will leave this place and remember nothing of vampires. We. Do. Not. Exist.**"

The chosen one looked around one last time before saying, "**Now go!**"

With that every human except Robin left and Vlad promptly passed out. Robin rushed over to the young chosen one and was relieved to see the rise and fall of his chest.

Ingrid walked over to them and stopped, but just for a second.

"Is he dead?" The Count asked worry evident on his face.

Ingrid turned to look at her father as Robin shook his head no to tell the Count, Vlad alive.

Ingrid said in an emotionless voice, "I don't know and I dont care."

The Count growled and yelled, "But he's your brother, you must help him!"

Robin pulled Vlad closer to him not wanting anyone to hurt his only friend.

"I'll decide what I must," Ingrid spat with venom.

She walked up, took the staff and skull, sat down on the throne and said "Because I'm in charge now."

The Count screamed and stamped his foot, "Traitor! You will pay for this betrayal Ingrid."

"Silence!" Ingrid's voice took on a more vampiric tone, "**From now on you will call me Countess Dracula. Watch me as I avenge will's death and make the streets of stokely run red with blood**."

Then Ingrid laughed a powerful demonic laugh.

Meanwhile in Robin's arms Vlad shifted and his eyes fluttered.

* * *

><p>I'll post the next chapter in a few days.<p>

Review


	2. Episode 1

Hey

Next chapter yay. So I didn't mention this is the last chapter but the text in bold is them using their cool vampire voices.

I do not own young Dracula.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

(Vlad's POV)

"Ingrid...slayers...**run!" **I shot straight up in my coffin but since I'm in a coffin I just hit my head.

The coffin opened, and I sat up and looked at Robin who was still sleeping next to me. We shared a couples coffin because we're a couple.

We got together shortly after the event in stockley. Even though he's still a human he seems very comfortable in a coffin.

My racket seems to have woken him because he shifts and his eyes flutter open.

"Hey there sleepy," I said chuckled at him.

"Hey fangs," My boyfriend retorted.

He gave me the nickname fangs when I got my fangs, and told me they look very sexy.

"We should probably go down stairs and get ready for school." I told Robin then climbed out of our coffin.

"Ugh I still don't get why you like school," Robin sighed. He only goes to school because I do, and I go because I want to have as close to a normal life as I can.

"Once I'm one of the undead never going to school again." I rolled my eyes.

About six month after we started dating we had a conversation about this and I told him I'll turn him when he's 18.

We went down stairs and saw Renfield with platters of food.

"Hello masters today for breakfast I've made omelets, with bacon, and toast," he told us and took off the lids to the platters as he named off the foods.

When he finished that my dad, Count Dracula came in his cape flowing behind him.

Dad saw me reaching for a piece of bacon and bellowed, "Vladimir what in the name of all that is evil do you think you're doing."

I put the bacon in my mouth and told him," Eating breakfast."

Dad growled, " We're vampires vladimir we don't need to eat food."

Dad looked in Renfield's direction and hissed his fangs coming out. Renfield screamed at the sight and fainted.

Dad chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Does that ever get old with you?" I asked and pinched Robin in the side because he was chuckling too.

"Don't encourage him," I chastised my boyfriend.

"But Vlad you gotta admit it's kinda funny when he faints, when he sees anything to tell him your vampires," Robin defended himself.

I rolled my eyes.

"Have you turned into a bat yet Vladdy?" my father asked.

I turned to him a bit sheepish.

"No I haven't," I told him

Before dad could lecture me Renfield got up.

"Oh sorry masters I don't know what happened my mind just went blank," Renfield apoligised.

"Its ok Renfield we were just talking about vampires," my dad told him.

"No such nonsense master," Renfield said certainly then left.

My dad turned to me with a smile and said, "Now vlad time for a proper breakfast,"

He opened his minifridge filled with blood bags.

The scent hit me before i could turn away, I felt my eyes cloud over with black.

The only thing i could think was, 'I want it. I need it.'

Then as if snapping out of a trance I turned away saying, "No blood, no bats, I'm going to live a normal life.

"Vladimir I bought this school to hide us from an army of slayers, what about that is normal?"

But I didn't give him a chance to finish because I grabbed Robin and my backpack and left.

"Vlad," Robin said when we were out of range of my dad's vampire hearing, "I know you don't want to drink blood, but I think I kinda agree with your dad you can't rule all vampires for all eternity."

I sighed, "I know Robin I just can't bring myself to drink someones blood."

Robin grinned and changed the subject, "Well lets not dwell on bad thoughts, we got school.

I took his hand and we walked down to the school entrance.

I put my hood up as we ran into the sunny courtyard.

The hood didn't block out all the sun. I could still feel it burning my skin, but the hood kept it from doing any serious damage.

Usually I can get into the building before the sun comes up too high.

Once inside the building Robin and I headed to our first class.

My dad being the owner has its perks, Robin's schedule is the same as mine.

I paused mid-step, I heard a thump-thump sound. I listened closer and realized it was a heart beat, several heart beats.

It was like time had frozen and all I could hear and see was pulsing jugulars.

Suddenly I was falling and flashes of a forest were in my head

I saw Ingrid running from slayers but they were catching up.

One caught her and shoved her against the tree.

"Where's your brother?" The one that shoved her asked.

"I don't know, and here I thought you wanted me." Ingrid snarled.

The slayer holding her raises the stake and she looked behind them and said questioningly, "Vlad?"

Both the slayers whirled around and Ingrid took her chance and sped off.

I blinked, I was on the floor at school with Robin and miss mccauley looking down at me worry evident on both their faces.

"Vlad are you ok?" Robin asked me.

I nodded at him as he helped me up.

"Vlad did someone push you?" Mccauley asked me

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead said, "No miss." I could tell she thought I was lying.

I waited till she was out of site before saying, "Robin, its Ingrid she's in trouble."

"Ugh Vlad don't tell me you want to go save her sorry ass, after what she did to you," Robin sighed knowing what my answer would be.

"Robin she's my sister I can't just leave her." I told him.

Robin looked me right in the eyes and said, "Okay but I'm going with you."

Maybe a few years ago I would have said no, but along with teaching me, my dad taught Robin how to fight and defend himself.

My dad gave Robin a stake gun for his 14th Birthday. It looks like a hand gun.

It shoots mini wooden stakes. It shoots regular bullets too, but we don't have as many of those.

We leave school and take a secret passageway back to the inside of the castle.

Once back in our house I rushed over to my dad's room.

I used my vampire speed so Robin was left to run at human speed after me.

I banged on dad's coffin and he rose out of it.

"What!?" He yelled/asked extremely annoyed to be woken from his sleep.

"Dad it's Ingrid she's being hunted by slayers," I told him.

"Well we should find them and make sure they got enough stakes and garlic," Dad said sarcastically.

I glared at my father.

"Dad we have to help her," I told him..

Now it was dad's turn to glare at me.

"She was the one who wanted to make the streets run red with blood, now it will… with her blood," he told me finally.

"But dad she's your daughter," I all but yelled.

My dad bares his fangs and growls, "If we didn't escape when we did, you and I would be ash right now and Robin would probably be her blood slave or dead."

Dad knew he hit a low blow when he mentioned what could have happened to Robin.

I knew there would be no reasoning with dad so i faked defeat and said, "Fine whatever."

With that I left, Robin followed me out.

We got back to our room and I grabbed my backpack and started packing a spare change of clothes for Robin, because the street I vaguely remember seeing in my vision is a little ways away, and we'll be gone overnight.

"Vlad here," Robin said as she handed me my thickest zip up sweater.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks babe," I thanked him.

I put on the jacket.

"Master Vlad," Zoltan said coming out, "I should've known Zoltan would try and stop me.

"I don't have time for this Zoltan," I told him, "Ingrid's in danger."

With that Robin and I rushed out of the room.

We got outside and I peeked out at the sun filled sky. I put my hood up covering as much skin as I could.

I felt Robin take my hand and he said, "On the count of three…. One…. Two….Three!"

When he finished we both still hand in hand ran out into the sunlight.

I hissed as the sun cooked my skin, I didn't even have to look to know there was a smoke trail behind me.

We got to the other side and I flattened myself against the wall, blowing on my hands, and patting out any flames that could have shown up under my clothes.

I looked at Robin and smiled but it faded when I rounded the corner and almost knocked into Miss McCauley.

"Vlad? Robin?"

Miss McCauley saw the backpack on my back and said, "Running away isn't the answer."

I stuttered, "B-but I'm not-"

Miss McCauley cut me off, "You two my office now."

We both sighed and followed the head-teacher to her office.

After giving us a long lecture about why we should stay and not runaway, we were sent home.

We got back to my room, Zoltan saw us and said, "What did I tell you, Master Vlad."

I glared at the stuffed hell hound.

"How the fuck am I supposed to help Ingrid now?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well… there is one way," Zoltan said cautiously.

I looked at him for a second confused before I got what he meant.

"No, no way, I'm not turning into a bat," I told him.

"Master Vlad, it might be the only way to save Ingrid," the stuffed hell hound said.

I sighed and looked over at Robin.

"Do you think you'll be able to sneak out and meet me by the gates?" I asked Robin because I know I don't want to do this alone.

"Yeah I'll try," he told me.

"We'll have to wait till it's dark out," I said.

Robin opened the curtains and looked outside.

"The sun going to start going down within the hour, than we can leave," Robin said and I smiled.

"What would I do without you?" I asked him lovingly.

Robin smiled to and grabbed both my hands and pulled me in for a kiss.

"We should probably get dressed into something a little darker so we blend in better.

I put on a black t-shirt ,with a black cape trimmed with red, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse.

Robin a black t-shirt with a picture of fangs dripping blood with the words 'Vampires Suck' under the fangs, a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a pair of black toms, and a plain black cape.

I took one look at his t-shirt and burst out laughing.

Once the sun went down Robin and I decided it was time to go.

As Robin left to go sneak out I started trying to change my form.

I stood by the window and raised my hands. As I was transforming I vaguely heard Renfield enter the room.

When I changed I felt it in every single cell in my body. I felt them all changing.

Zoltan yell, "Whatever you do don't stop flapping."

I flew off into the night, it was a lot easier to fly than I thought it would be.

I flew over to where I knew the front gate is.

I waited for another two minutes before the gate was pushed open and Robin came out.

Walking over to him I said, "Get on my back."

With no complaints he climbed on my back and I sped off.

It took a little longer than I thought it would because we had to stay out of breather site.

We eventually got to where i saw the street name.

Now all we needed to do was find the way Ingrid went.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the air around me. I caught Ingrid's scent heading west.

I opened my eyes and started running again.

Robin clung to my back his face buried in my shoulder.

I ran for about another 30 minutes before I saw the car where Ingrid's scent was coming from.

I took a bit of a short cut so I could intersect the car.

I stepped in front of the car right before the driver could turn it back on.

When whoever was driving the car turned it on and the headlights flashed on I could see the driver a more clearly.

She was a girl about my age with short choppy blond hair.

I saw her jump when she saw me.

Ingrid spotted me and said, "Speaking of brothers thats mine."

` My sister got out of the car and half limped, half shuffled towards me.

"You got old," Ingrid told me when she was a couple of feet in front of me.

"You got sick,"I retorted back.

She noticed Robin when he started to climb off my back.

"So you still have your little breather pet," Ingrid commented offhandedly.

I growled, "Robin's none of your concern"

I gave him a little push so he was behind me.

"Dont worry I have no interest in him," Ingrid chuckled but that chuckle soon turned into a cough.

I forgot my anger and worriedly looked over at my sister.

"We can protect you from the slayers," I held out my hands to her.

"I can handle them," She hissed showing her fangs, "and I'm not afraid to use them."

I looked at her power coursing through my veins, I felt my eyes turn black I said, "**You'll lose**."

When I said that I hissed showing my fangs and fire sprang up in a circle around us.

Ingrid looked away and said quietly, "Now you're just showing off."

I sighed and extinguished the flames.

"Just come home Ingrid, we miss you." I pleaded.

"We?" she asked disbelieving.

"Deep down he loves you," I told her knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"No he doesn't." I could see the hurt in her eyes.

` I looked at her pleadingly and said, "Please just give him another chance."

Ingrid gave me a sad look but quickly hid it and told me, "Bye Vlad. Stay out of trouble i guess thats what your best at."

I was about to grab Robin and leave when I heard something with my vampiric hearing.

"There just up here and we should see them," I heard the slayers that pushed Ingrid earlier say.

I looked at Ingrid's cloak and saw a little blinking light, it took me a moment to realize it was a tracker.

Plucking it from Ingrid's cloak, I examined it.

Ingrid looked at it and said, "How'd that get there?"

"They've been following you," I said then looked at Robin.

"Can you get that other girl in the car to help you get Ingrid in the car?"

Robin looked at me worriedly and said, "Yeah, but where are you going?"

I gave Robin a mischievous smile, "I'm going to throw them off the scent."

Giving Robin one last glance I was off, transforming into a bat soaring into the night sky, the tracker clutched firmly between my bat teeth.

I saw the black van and decided to play with them.

I circled and swirled around the van before finally turning vampire again and jumping on top.

I decided I would try some telepathy I learned, and make them see me, eyes red, fangs out, and voice warped yelling, "**Leave my family alone!**"

Than I was gone leaving them alone stunned silent.

It wasn't that hard to catch up with the car.

Robin had started driving it back to the school.

I flew alongside the car all the way back to the school.

When everyone got out of the car I learned the half fangs name is Erin.  
>I helped Ingrid into the castle.<p>

My dad saw us and scowled, "I thought I told you not to bring her here."

I sighed, "Dad she's family."

Dad looked at Ingrid, "How's my castle?"

Ingrid looked at me, "I told you this was a bad idea," She growled.

I pulled out a chair for Ingrid.

"Here, sit down," I told her gently.

My dad growled, "**Their**," he pointed to Ingrid and Erin, "**Not staying**."

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes, they are," I said.

My dad's eyes glowed red.

"Boy,until you're 18 **I'm in charge**," Dad hissed

I felt myself getting angrier so I yelled, "Fine then what are you waiting for bite me!"

That shut my dad up. He stalked off to go sulk in his coffin.

I took a deep breath and Robin came and wrapped his arms around me.

He knew when to stay out of my dad and I's arguments.

I turned to Erin and smiled, "Okay lets find you a coffin."

I turned my hand linked in Robin's and went to go find my new guest a coffin.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it<p>

There's gonna be one chapter per episode

I'm going to start updating once a week now every Friday

R&R


End file.
